My Kitsune
by TenTenDestiny101
Summary: Kakashi Hatake has a secret.  He is lusting after his student and he can't help it.  Naruto also has a role to play in this.  Naruto just can't stop loving everything his Sensei does. just another one of those Kaka/Naru stories
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Kitsune

Author: TenTenDestiny101

Summary: Kakashi Hatake has a secret. He is lusting after his student and he can't help it. Naruto also has a role to play in this. Naruto just can't stop loving everything his Sensei does. With Tsunadae and Jiraiya being Naruto's godparents how do they come into this story to help

Main Pairing: Kaka/Naru

Side Pairings: …..I haven't figured that out yet, but I will!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

A/N: This is my first Kaka/Naru story so please be nice. Please review and tell me how you like it.

Chapter 1:

Sunlight shined through and onto the young blonde's face causing him to groan and groggily open his eyes. He looked over to his bedside clock on his nightstand.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped out of bed and sprinted to his bathroom to take 5 minute shower, brush his teeth, wash his face, and put on deodorant. He then raced to his closet to change into his lovely orange jumpsuit.

He checked the clock and had only 3 minutes to get to the bridge for their team meeting. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat on the way. He was just about to leave the house when he remembered something.

"I forget to out on my weights!" Naruto ran to his room and quickly slipped on weights on his legs and arms. He gently added chakra to activate them. He has been training with Lee and Gai-sensei to practice his speed, strength, and endurance. So far no one on Team 7 knew or didn't pay attention.

Naruto ran out the door and ran to the bridge as quickly as he could. He knew he was late, but he didn't want to be super late. He was ecstatic today though, so nothing could put a damper on things for him. Not Sakura's belittling, or Sasuke's indifference, or even Kakashi's ignorance to him.

"_**You really are excited huh Kit."**_

"_You bet I am Kyuu!" _Naruto heard a soft chuckle that sounded like a purr. It warmed his heart to know that he still had Kyuu even if he had no one else.

As Naruto approached the bridge he knew what was coming.

"Naruto-baka your late!" screamed Sakura as she bashed Naruto upside the head.

"Sakura stop bothering Naruto he's not late, he is actually on time your watch is ahead." Sasuke said as he walked over to them.

Naruto walked over to him and whispered "Thanks teme I owe you one"

"It's all good. You know I totally just lied for you right. But I would do anything to stop that banshee from screeching." Both Sasuke and Naruto were snickering quietly in the background.

"Yo!" came a reply from behind them all. Naruto and Sakura shrieked while jumping in the air, while Sasuke just looked with indifference.

"H-Hi Kakashi-s-senei." Naruto Greeted him while blushing a very vivid red.

Kakashi smirked and answered with a "Good morning Naruto."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to laugh at Naruto right then and there. He knew about Naruto's crush on Kakashi-sensei and always tries to get them alone together.

"Now the Third wants us in his office so lets go." Kakashi lead them to the Hokage Tower with Naruto walking next to him and Sasuke and Sakura walking behind them.

While walking Kakashi and Naruto accidentally brushed finger tips and Naruto ended up walking the rest of the way with a full-on blush.

When they walked into the office Naruto was glomped by a person that screamed "NARUTO!"

The person straddled his waist while looking down at him with a grin that only an Uzumaki could pull off.

Everyone in the office was surprised and had their jaws dropped except the Third that had a warm smile on his face and Sasuke that sported a grin at the person.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you are really here." Sasuke said as the person got off of Naruto, but not without helping him up and hugging Sasuke too.

"I'm really glad you're here."

"It's good to be here" responded the person.

A/N: Do you love it, hate it? Find Out who the mystery guest is in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Kitsune

Author: TenTenDestiny101

Summary: Kakashi Hatake has a secret. He is lusting after his student and he can't help it. Naruto also has a role to play in this. Naruto just can't stop loving everything his Sensei does. Just another one of those Kaka/Naru stories.

Main Pairing: Kaka/Naru

Side Paring: …I think I almost figured it out! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Kishimoto has that privilege.

A/N: I just want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I just wanted to say that your nice reviews put a smile on my face when I read them. Thank you. Now….on with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

Sasuke gave a head to the only person that could bring a full grin on his face while asking, "Oh my goodness I can't believe you're here. But if you're here then does that mean that they are here also?"

"You bet your ass. That perv just couldn't let the opportunity pass to come to Konoha, and you know she will also tag along to keep his butt in check." The mystery person grumbled to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wait a minute I am so confused right now. Who is this wench and why is Sasuke-kun hugging her?"

"Is this the obsessive screeching banshee you were talking about in your letters?" The new guest questioned to both Naruto and Sasuke while they tilted their head.

"Yup." Was the only answer muttered while Sakura continued to screech.

"Well if you would please come down for a second I will explain Sakura." The Third Hokage gingerly raised his arm to pinch the bridge of his nose, obviously affected by Sakura's loud, and high pitched voice. The Third Hokage pressed a button on an intercom to summon his secretary into the room. The brunette walked into the room and stood in front of the Third's desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Can you please summon our two guests into the room?"

The brunette bowed and muttered a "hai Hokage-sama" and walked out of the room. Not even a moment later two figures walked into the room and Naruto's jaw dropped in shock, then quickly a grin found its way on his face.

"Hello Sarutobi-sensei long time no see." There stood in the doorway of the room were two people Naruto didn't expect to see in a long time. A man and a woman stood strong and powerful with pride while sporting smiles and grins. The man had long white spiky hair with one red rune on each cheek under his eyes. He looked no more than forty or fifty years of age. Next was the woman, she had blonde hair that was pulled into two low ponytails with her arms crossed underneath her enormous bust with a purple diamond adorning her forehead. She looked no more than thirty years old at the very least.

"Pervy-sage, Tsunade-baa-chan I've missed you!" Naruto cried as he flung himself into an embrace.

"Kara what are you doing here? I thought we told you to wait outside for us first."

"Sorry mommy, but I really wanted to Naru-chan!"

The said Kara person had long blonde hair with white tips that was styled into a French braid that came to rest on her shoulder. She had honey gold eyes with a maroon diamond on her forehead.

"Um would you all mind explaining whats going on please?" Kakashi was really starting to feel his head start to pound from trying to figure out this situation.

"Oh sorry K-Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade are my g-godparents and their d-daughter, Kara, is like my c-cousin." Naruto was blushing the whole time he was trying to explain the situation.

While Naruto, Kara, Sasuke, and Sakura were talking and introducing Sakura to Kara and catching up on old times, Tsunade walked up to her old sensei to have nice chat and find out what he has been up to. Jiraiya walked up to Kakashi, who was reading his newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise and leaning against the wall, leaned up against the wall next to him.

"So Jiraiya I never pegged you be the one to settle down, get married, and have a child." Kakashi commented while glancing at Jiraiya.

"When you find love you have to take action before it slips through your fingers and out of your reach. You best follow my lead and start finding interest in someone so you won't end up lonely for the rest of your life."

Kakashi was staring straight at Naruto who caught his gaze for an instant and quickly blushed and looked down while saying and smirking, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm already one step ahead of you."

Jiraiya smiled as he caught notice of this interaction between the two. He couldn't wait to find out how this story was going to end. He could even use them as inspiration for his requested yaoi edition from his yaoi- loving viewers.

**A/N: Did you like it hate it? Hopefully it was a surprise to some of you. Review if you'd like to. Stay tuned for chapter 3 of My Kitsune**

**~TenTenDestiny101 has logged out~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Kitsune

Summary: Kakashi Hatake has a secret. He is lusting after his student and he can't help it. Naruto also has a role to play in this. Naruto just can't stop loving everything his Sensei does. Just another of those Kaka/Naru stories.

Main Couple: Kaka/Naru

Side Pairings: ….still can't answer that, but I will!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Unfortunately, Kishimoto has that privilege.

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Also here are the ages:

Kakashi: 28

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and basically all of rookie nine: 14 or 15

Kara: 17

Jiraiya and Tsunade: 40

Chapter 3

After the reunion in the Third Hokage's office Kara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were walking back to the training grounds. Jiraiya and Tsunade went to their new home to get settled in.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to watch you guys train today?" Kara was a little uncertain if Kakashi was okay with it. Just because Naruto said it is okay, didn't mean that his sensei confirmed it.

"Of course it is I don't mind and I am sure no one on the team minds. Right?"

"Of course not you're always welcome Kara!"

"Hn. It is okay with me."

"Well I mind."

"And why do you mind Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, not even turning around to look at her.

"Well no offense to Kara, but I just don't want some weak person watching how we train. Next thing you know she will be stealing our moves!" Kara was shocked to say the least. Now she definitely didn't like this little girl.

"Sakura-chan! Kara would never-"

"It's okay Naruto. Let's settle this little girl on the training ground. Let's see who really is the strong one here is." By the tone of voice Kara was using you could tell Kara was dead serious and she would not hold back just because Sakura was a few years younger.

"Fine." Sakura said defiantly.

When they all made it to the training grounds Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi immediately jump to the branches of the trees. Sakura and Kara stood in the center of the training field staring each other down. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Let's just get one thing straight, we are only using taijutsu. Fine with you?"

"Don't worry about me little girl I can handle anything you throw at me." Kara shifted into her taijutsu stance and waited for Sakura to get ready.

Sakura charged first throwing a punch to Kara's jaw. Kara dodged the punch and with a chakra infused punch to Sakura's face, Sakura flew back through three trees and made a huge dent in the fourth. From the looks of Sakura's unmoving body Kara won. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto jumped down from the branches they were on top of and walked over to Kara.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It's ok Naruto all she needs is rest." Kara walked to a tree and sat against it and closed her eyes. Kakashi looked at both Naruto and Sasuke and said,

"I think training should be cancelled what do two think?"

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

Kakashi looked back at Sakura and sighed "I guess I should bring Sakura home then." With that said Kakashi picked her up and puffed away.

"Would you look at that the sun I setting already? Sasuke, Naruto do you two want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure." Naruto and Sasuke answered simultaneously and walked with Kara to her new home.

"Naruto, Sasuke it's so nice of you to join us for dinner." Tsunade came outside to open the gate to the compound for us to get inside.

"It's nice of you to invite us over Tsunade-san." "Yea baa-chan thanks!"

"Oh please Sasuke call me Tsunade, I hate formalities."

They all walked into dinning room while Tsunade went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Jiraiya walked out of the bedroom looking very depressed. Kara saw this and walked over to her dad and looked at him with concern asking,

"What's wrong dad?"

"You mother hid my new edition of Icha Icha Paradise."

All of a sudden Tsunade walked back out and hit Jiraiya over the head with a frying pan and said,

"And serves you right. I told you not to write that trash around our daughter!"

"I'm sorry honey please don't make me sleep on the couch!" Jiraiya got on his knees and hugged Tsunade around her waist begging her.

"I'll think about it."

Meanwhile Kara, Naruto, and Sasuke were laughing at the exchange between the two married couple.

They all sat around the dinner table eating, making conversation, laughing at each other, and having a good time when one question directed at Naruto came up.

"Hey Naruto do you have a special interest in anyone?" Jiraiya asked.

"Um…yes." Naruto answered meekly

"WHO?" Everyone at the table shouted in excitement except Sasuke who sat there with a knowing smirk on his face.

'_Should I tell them who? What if they all look at me with pity or disgust? I can't handle that coming from my own family. But if I don't tell them and they find out from someone else they will be even more disappointed in me.' _Naruto sat there at the table with his head bowed and determining if he should tell them or not. Finally he came to make a decision. Naruto blushed and said,

"It's….Kakashi."

"Wow I really wasn't expecting that." Tsunade looks like a deer caught in the headlights, but then smiles warmly at Naruto and nods understandingly.

"I think it's great. Kakashi is strong, experienced, nice, and not to mention he has this mysteriously sexy vibe going on. Naruto you are so lucky." Kara has sparkles in her eyes while Naruto has confusion written all over his face.

"Why am I lucky?"

"Well it's obvious he likes you back. Have you seen the way he stares at you?"

'_He likes me back. He likes me Back. He like me back. He actually likes me back!' _

Naruto blushed from his head all the way down to his toes and fainted.

"NARUTO!" Everyone shouted and moved to catch him. They failed.

THUD!

"That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Oh Jiraiya shut up!" Tsunade hit him over the head with her fist.

**A/N: Well there was chapter 3. Do you like it, hate it? Please review it makes me happy.**

**~TenTenDEstiny101 has logged out~**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Kitsune

Summary: Kakashi Hatake has a secret. He is lusting after his student and he can't help it. Naruto also has a role to play in this. Naruto just can't stop loving everything his Sensei does. Just another of those Kaka/Naru stories.

Main Couple: Kaka/Naru

Side Pairings: ….I figured out one and it's…..Lee/Sasu

Warning: Yaoi which means Boy Love. Don't like them don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Unfortunately, Kishimoto has that privilege.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I am not going to give any excuses like some authors I was just freggin' lazy ok. Also I'm thinking of adding some MPreg in the future in this story. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 4

"Naruto….you need to wake up…." Naruto groaned as he rolled over.

"Tsunade I don't think he wants to get up."

"Oh he will. NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FAT ASS UP SO GOD HELP ME…!"

"OKAY OKAY I'm up. Dammit Tsunade that was my EAR!" Naruto shouting as he got out of bed. "What happened anyway?"

"You fainted are you okay Naru?" Kara questioned as she moved over to sit next to Naru.

"Yeah I'm fine. Teme what time is it?"

"It's 6:00 am if we are going to be on time for training then we need to leave in 5 minutes." Responded Sasuke as he walked to the front door. "I'll be waiting outside. If you aren't here in five minutes then I'm leaving you."

"WAAH ONLY FIVE MINUTES?" Naruto rushed into the shower, brushed his teeth, tried to fix his hair, put on his clothes, ran into the kitchen and grabbed a waffle that popped out of the toaster, and ran to the front door to meet Sasuke all in 4 minutes and 59 seconds.

"Wow Dobe that's a new record."

"Oh shut up Teme."

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the training grounds a thought occurred to Naruto, 'How am I going to face Kakashi-sensei today?' As if Sasuke read Naruto's mind he told Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto. Now since you know that Kakashi likes you, you can try and flirt with him."

"F-flirt with K-Kakashi?" Naruto blushed a violent shade of red as he stuttered.

"You heard correct Dobe." Sasuke answered with a curt nod and continued to walk ahead of Naruto as Naruto began to slow down. "It won't be that bad Dobe. I'll even help you."

"How will you of all people help me Teme?" questioned Naruto with a small tilt of his head.

"Well know one knows this but I'm dating someone." Sasuke blushed just thinking about his lover.

"WHO?" Naruto didn't believe what he was hearing. 'I'm so happy that Sasuke found happiness. He sure does deserve it.' Naruto thought with a small smile adorning his face.

"Well….um….it's…uh…Lee."

"!"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise the blonde was able to produce out of his mouth. Sasuke covered his ears and glared death at his best friend. "Dammit Dobe! Can you be any louder?"

"Why yes I can actually."

"It was a rhetorical question Dobe."

"Oh ….well anyway is Lee making you happy?" Naruto was glad for his friend, but if Lee ever made Sasuke upset then he would have to deal with an angry Uzumaki. And trust me when I say no one wants to see that. Sasuke turned a shy shade of pink and muttered a soft "Hai…"

"Well then I am super happy for you Suke!" Naruto conjured up the largest grin he had and shined it at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto. When they reached the training field Naruto and Sasuke saw something that gravely shocked them to the core.

There was Kakashi pushed up against a tree with Sakura sucking his face. It looked as though see was trying to devour him whole.

Naruto couldn't help but gasp loudly, drawing the attention of the two shinobi by the tree. Naruto wasn't able to contain the tears that were threatening to overflow from his eyes. He turned and did what he did best. He ran as fast as he could all the way back to his apartment leaving two shocked ninjas and a very smug pink haired wench.

"_Ha! Take that Naruto-baka!"_

Naruto finally reached his apartment and walked inside and slammed the door. His legs felt like burning lead. Then his legs gave out from under him. He slowly slid down while leaning on the door.

"_I knew it! He could never like a monster like me! No one can! I should have never let myself be deluded into thinking he could ever reciprocate the same feelings!" _

Naruto continued to berate himself that he didn't even hear Kyuubi sigh sadly.

"_**Oh Kit…." **_

A/N: I know that was a very short chapter and I am so sorry. Please review and don't forget to read the A/N at the top of the page. It's **VERY** important. Don't forget to review cuz imma review whore!

~TenTenDestiny101 has logged out~


End file.
